Love and Betrayal
by mizpunkslater
Summary: Carmens is the manager of the team Randy Orton and John Cena. Her heart belongs to Randy Orton and his heart belongs to her, but when an on-screen relationship develops into real feeling for half of the on-screen couple. Best friends will collide
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little story I've had on my mind for a while. I hope you like and review.**

**My OC is Carmen Gianfrancesco Perez.**

* * *

Love And Betrayal

Carmen Perez sat at the creative table, with her boyfriend Randy Orton next to her and next to him, his best-friend and tag team partner John Cena. She was getting impatient of waiting, repetitively tapping her nails on the table. She didn't know what they wanted to do with her; Carmen was already managing the 2 boys.

"They better not bloody break you guys up" She whispered into Randy's ear

"Babe, calm down, whatever it is, we'll be fine" Randy said trying to reassure Carmen.

"What if they draft you guys, or even me to Smackdown, then what? We won't get to road together, we'll never see each other and then what'll happen to our relationship." She pouted " I love you Randall Keith Orton"

"Well, I love you too Carmen Gianfrancesco Perez" Randy said, giving her a reassuring kiss on the lips.

"Guys, it'll be all right, Mr. McMahon loves us as a team and Carmen he loves us even more with you as our manager" John chirped in.

"OKAY! Seriously when is Mr. McMahon getting here, we've been here for over an hour, I have places to be and people to see here people." She said finally standing up slamming her palms on the table.

Just as she'd finished speaking, in walked Mr. McMahon himself, and everyone rose from there seats, like he was a judge in a courtroom. He thanked everyone for coming and asked for them to sit down.

"To say it to you guys bluntly, we're putting the titles on all three of you tag team and Divas championship and we're putting you Carmen in a romantic story line, not with Randy but with Cena." Mr McMahon said not beating around the bush.

"WHAT!" All three of them shouted in unison, standing up from their seats at the same time.

"Carmen, sweetie, your switching fuck buddies for on-screen, it's not a hard task, all you have to do is kiss him like once a week." Mr McMahon said a sarcastic tone to his voice.

Carmen tried explaining to Mr. McMahon, that kissing John would be like kissing one of her two older brothers, the beautiful San Juan, Puerto Rican Native, had a feisty side and stormed out of the boardroom, before the fire inside of her exploded and she got herself fired.

Randy ran out after Carmen whilst still in the boardroom John was trying to reason with Mr. McMahon, but he had his mind made up and John and Carmen were now romantically linked on-screen.

* * *

**Carmen P.O.V ( Before Monday night Raw):**

I was getting ready for the promo, I had to do later in the day with Cena. I was half dressed in my light denim ripped skinny jeans, when the love of my life Randy Orton walked in with the script for my promo later.

"Hey Babe," He said planting a light kiss on my cupid bow shaped mouth.

"Hey," I replied placing my head on his chest, giving him a hug. " Do I look hot?"

"Of-course you do. You always look hot." Randy replied a smirk forming on his lips," Be Sexy tonight, but don't be to sexy. You don't wanna see me jealous, remember my IED"

I laughed, remembering his IED character and that always staying with him, I couldn't believe I had to go and flirt with Cena to get this story line started. I chucked my cheetah print bra crop top on and stepped into my black pumps. On my way out Randy connected his lips to mine, his tongue asking for permission in. "Ay, I've got to go" I scolded him.

"Well, good luck," He said, giving me one last kiss, turning me around and slapping my ass, as I walked out the locker room, with a smirk on my face.

**Randy P.O.V: **

Carmen had left 45 minutes a go, she had to go and get her hair and make-up done before going to her pre-show promo, by now she was on set with Cena. I was all dressed for match later on in the night, so I chucked on one of my Randy Orton shirts and went down to where they were filming. When I got down to the hall where they were filming, they were in the middle of the promo " So I'll pick you up at 8?" John asked her

"Can't wait" My baby replied, my baby, not Cena's, not anyone else's, I had to try to calm myself down. Cena was my best-friend and it was just a story line.

"See you then" John said walking off, Carmen doing exactly what I had done when she had left the locker-room earlier. Slapping his ass, The director called cut and it was all done.

Carmen obviously saw me and came running over to me. "Hey Babe, that sucked. I wasn't too sexy was I" She laughed.

"Just sexy enough" I smirked leaning down to kiss her, this time her tongue asked for permission inside and I gladly accepted

* * *

**I Hope it wasn't too pathetic, it will get better I promise, my first chapters always suck. what do you think pretty sucky, anyways I hope you liked it and review and continue to read.**


	2. Chapter 2 A new Champion

**Randys P.O.V (During Raw):**

"Hey Babe, you getting ready for your match?" I asked Carmen, who was already in her ring gear, stretching.

"Hey," she said a smile forming on her perfect lips, popping up on her tiptoes to reach my lips for a kiss " yeah I am, can you give me a hand stretching out my legs and arms. Since I help you and all"

As I helped Carmen stretch out her problem muscles, which were the same as mine (we were so destined to be) John walked in, surprising the both of us.

"Whoa, maybe I should come back later," John laughed, " either way, Carmen I have been directed by hair and make-up to let you know to be there in 10 minutes, so If you two are finished with your funny business, do you want to head to catering and grab a bite to eat. "

"He was helping me stretch, like he always does, it's not like I'm going to ask you to help me stretch. Anyways lets go to catering before my Hair and make-up sesh." Carmen said, holding my hand and placing it around her shoulder, John was just rolling his eyes. I was just doing an eyebrow dance and smirking at him.

Once we were in catering I told Carmen and Cena that since after the show they have to film the date for next weeks Raw, that I will head off early to the next town and said Carmen could just road with Cena for that night. They both agreed and 'C' had to head off to hair and make-up not too long after we had arrived.

**Carmen's P.O.V (During Raw):**

As I got over to hair and make-up, I kissed Jenny (the Hair Stylist) and Kayla (the make-up artist) two times on the cheek and sat down in the chair, I asked for some big heavy curls, and a light Smokey eye with the rest of my make-up rather natural. As they were doing my hair and make-up, the girls and I got talking about my relationship with Randy and my budding storyline with Cena. As Jenny was finishing up on my hair I saw my best friend in the mirror. Jenny didn't have too much left so she quickly finished up; I gave them both a hug and ran over to my best friend.

"Carrrrrrmeeeeeeeeen" She squealed

"Karleeeeeeeeeee" I squealed back, interrupting a superstar who was on the phone. Karlee was my best friend and also my cousin her full name was Karlee Leilani Perez, she was a WWE Diva in her own right known to the world as Maxine.

She walked me to gorilla position where Randy was waiting for me with my Varsity jacket that I wore down to the ring. He helped me put it on (oh what a gentlemen, I had bagged myself) and then he gave Karlee a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek whilst we waited for my match. While we were waiting for the match before mine to finish, Karlee and I got talking about my storyline with Cena and how awkward it's going to be. Brodus Clay and Miz had finished their match, and one of the producers must have gone and told the Divas champion that she had five minutes to her match, as she had just rocked up to gorilla position.

"Carmen, your up. Are either of your boys going out with you?" Darcy the producer asked me.

"No, just me, "I answered him, bobbing up and down on the spot shaking my hands trying to get rid of the adrenaline that was pumping through my body and just staying in my hands.

The producer pressed play on my theme song, it was Domino by Jessie J, as the song went through it's intro, I ran up the small ramp to get to the stage and waited for the intro to finish. As soon as I heard;

I'm feeling sexy and free

Like glitter's raining on me

You're like a shot of pure gold

I think I'm bout to explode

The crowd erupted into cheers and that always made me feel 10 times better about going out there. I greeted them with my million-dollar smile on my perfect lips (well that's what Randy calls it), I did a small hair flip and blew a kiss to the crowd (similar to the one Maria Kanellis used to do, but with more of a me twist.) I ran over to both sides of the stage and did my signature rock point sign to them, (similar to the one that Trish Stratus used to do but it was the rock sign no just a point). My entrance was filled with bits from all sorts of former Divas entrances but with a me twist

"The challenger From San Juan, Puerto Rico, Carrrmen!" Justin Roberts introduced. Once I was in the ring the Divas champion's music started playing. "And from Buffalo, New York she is the current WWE Divas Champion Beth Phoenix."

**Third Person P.O.V (During Carmen's match):**

**DING, DING, DING**

Carmen ran at Beth trying to match her power with speed and agility, Carmen heard Michael Cole ask Jerry how she was going to win the match, and just like she was doing he said, "She'll have to use her speed and agility." As the match progressed past two minutes, Beth had taken control, slowing the match right down to her pace; Carmen took a lot of punishment with slam after slam. On the first pin of the match, the referee's hand was coming down for the three count when Carmen kicked out with passion, and out came Carmen flying out of the gate, with kicks and blows, to Beth's sides, legs and head, she hit a hurricanrana, and went for the cover, the ref counted to two before Beth kicked out with power. After this kick out, Carmen turned on the fire, kicking, hitting, clotheslining, She went for another cover, again only receiving a two count. She then used Randy's patented; drop kick, then into the Randy Orton stomps. When Beth stood up she hung her on the ropes and hit Randy's DDT, Carmen went for another cover coming even closer to the three count. After Beth stood up, Carmen hit a heel kick spinning herself into position and hitting an RKO (like she did in most of her matches), she went for the cover and just as the refs hand was coming down for the three count, Carmen lifted up Beth's shoulder obviously not satisfied with winning with just a pinfall, Carmen twisted Beth into an STF applying the pressure and just waiting for Beth to tap out.

**DING, DING, DING** the bell rung, she released her hold on the former champion snatching the title out of the referees little black hands, and hoisting it up in the air as the black ref (Justin King, But everyone just knew him as black ref) hoisted up her arm showing the winner of the match to everyone.

**Carmen P.O.V (After her match):**

Holy shit, I can't believe I've actually done it, and by submission to, I always like to win by submission, they're giving up and telling you that you're the more dominant Diva at that moment. But to me whether I had won that match or not, I knew I had fun out there and I got to use some of Randy's moves, but to me having fun out there win or lose was the most important thing to me. It's just like the tattoo I have wrapped around my forearm says "One Life, One Chance, Gotta make it right" and to me as long as I have fun, I've got it right.

As I was walking up the ramp, I looked at my other 2 tattoos, first the one a little black star on the bottom of my right hand ring finger, the star represented who inspired me, who I tried to model myself after in the ring, it was Edge he had the star and it was a great reminder to me of who I try to be like. The second tattoo was 'Daddy 3' underneath my pinky on my left hand, (I got this tattoo as my father passed away when I was 12), and I mumbled to myself 'Thankyou for making me who I am, and I did this for you'. I kissed my tattoos quickly and gave my brand new championship title a big smooch; I blew a kiss to the crowd one last time before walking backstage.

**Randy Orton P.O.V (After Carmen's Match):**

I saw Carmen exit through the curtains to come backstage on the television monitor they had at gorilla position, I heard footsteps and kisses, which was Carmen kissing her newly acclaimed title belt, and when she came out through the ramp and into gorilla position, she ran up to me and we embraced in a hug. As I placed her back down on the ground, I congratulated her on winning, I placed her hand in mine and we headed back to the locker-room, she was proudly displaying the championship on her shoulder, just like I did when I won the World title for the first time.

When we got back to the locker-room, Carmen was pacing back and forth debating with herself, whether to go and have a shower and change into managerial clothes or to stay in her wrestling attire. One of the things I had told Carmen, that the rest of the WWE superstars and I had been told by Dusty Rhodes 'was that there was moments in his career that he would get done and didn't want to get changed out of his gear' and I think Carmen felt that amazing rush and she had just had that moment were she didn't want to get changed out of her gear.

"Bub, why don't you just stay in it, you will be here for the rest of the night and miss John and I's tag match, if you keep debating with yourself." I said finally getting annoyed with her pacing back and forth.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around" Carmen jokingly said sitting in my lap wrapping her arms around my neck.

"And why would that be, my hotness?" I questioned her, her piercing deep blue eyes staring a hole through me.

I gave her questioning look; she just connected her smooth pink lips to mine.

**JOHN CENA P.O.V (BEFORE HIS ON-SCREEN DATE):**

Randy and I had a great match against the tag champions, and YAY for us we had won. I swung by Randy and Carmen's locker-room to see if Randy was taking her to the restaurant or if I was. I knocked on the door, and Carmen answered she looked absolutely stunning, she was wearing; a white singlet, with a sheer elbow length yellow blouse over the top, ripped jeans, mesh cut-out lace up booties. For accessories she had on, a chunky gold cross necklace, one direction snap bands, a colourful handbag, she had her nails done in pinks, blues and whites, and her hair was curled with some sort of plait. I said hi to Randy while I was there and apologized for having to do this storyline.

Carmen mentioned that we would be going together to the restaurant, so she gave Randy a long kiss and hugged him goodbye as they wouldn't be seeing each other until the next day (OMG I know, like so long) and me and Carmen headed out to the car.

We arrived at a restaurant called the lost Flower, I helped Carmen out of the car and we walked in, we saw a bunch of extras and the camera crew we sat down and did as we were directed.

Hey guys It's me, so sorry it's taken so long to update, just been so busy with school and had problems with Internet. I hope it's all right. I know John wasn't in it very much but I just wanted to focus this chapter around Randy and mainly Carmen. Hope you enjoyed don't forget to review so I know how I'm going.


	3. Chapter 3 New Feelings

**Hey guys, I'm back and ready to update LOL, anyways here it is, Hope you enjoy. **

**Carmen's P.O.V (Before Raw):**

As I walked through catering with my plate of food in hand, I saw my two best friends, Karlee and Layla. I walked over to them and sat down. We got talking, specifically Lay asking me where my title was, I just told her it was in the locker-room with Randy, he was looking after for me. Then we got talking about tonight show and then just life in general.

Once we'd all finished our food, we went to Paul's office to get the scripts for the nights Raw. We had a read through and saw what the boys were doing for the night as well as ourselves, Karlee pointed out my promo with Cena, which Randy had to be in the scene as well (Oh gosh, but trust Karlee to point that out). In the promo; we were just in the locker-room getting ready (all 3 of us there) and John walks up to me and we talk about our date, Randy was just in the background.

I had a feeling Randy might not be in a good mood after it because John had to kiss me on the lips (and Randall's very protective of me and doesn't like my lips anywhere but on his). Later on in the show I didn't have a match but I was on commentary during Layla's match against the former Divas champion Beth Phoenix, and John had to come out with me and we would do commentary together before his match against Kane, and then that's when Randy would come out and a shortened version of the date would be played on the titantron. We would cheer on John from ringside during the match, (God I wish I could kiss Randy out there, Hell even hold his hand.

I said goodbye to the girls and headed back to my locker-room, to check on my 2 babies, my big Baby(Randy) and my little baby (The Divas Championship), we all started getting ready in our outfits for the night, and waited for the Producer and Director to come in and film our promo.

Whilst we were waiting I started practising my kisses for the promo on Randy, (that definitely cheered him up a bit)

"Shall I leave you two alone?" John asked laughing.

"Whatever you want dude, you could go ask the producer and director how long there gonna be?" Randy replied in between kissing me, I just nodded my head agreeing with him.

As John walked through the door "how about a quickie?" Randy whispered in my ear.

"Your such a guy, you can get some after the show, and then it doesn't have to be a quickie" I said flashing him my smile.

**John Cena's P.O.V (Before the promo):**

After leaving my locker-room to leave Carmen and Randy alone, I popped over to my second bet friends locker-room. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Hey, Broski, didn't expect to see you here right now." Zack said embracing me in a broski hug.

"I'm here to see Kelly, I need to talk to someone about feelings and I don't exactly think you will be up for a heart to heart." I said, Zack and I both chuckling a bit when I said heart to heart.

"As long as you don't try to steal my girl broski," Zack said laughing "come in.

I walked past Zack and spotted Kelly on the couch reading a magazine, I walked up to her and gave her a quick hug and sat down next to her on the couch, she stood back up and plopped herself back on the couch this time sitting cross-legged facing me.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" Kells asked me with her infectious bubbly personality being proudly shown off.

"I think I have feelings for someone I shouldn't have these types of feeling for." I spoke not even looking at her, just playing with my black Iphone4 in my hands.

"It's not me is it?" Kelly said with a shocked but joking look on her face. "Is it any of your best friends girlfriends?"

"Yes" I said feeling ashamed, I knew I had to tell her it, was the reason I went there in the first place. "Carmen

"Has she just walked in, or is she the one you have feelings for that you shouldn't have the types of feelings for that you do?" She asked, I gave her a nod "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, shit that's no good. When did this happen?"

"Well we road together last Monday night, without Randy and I started to get to know her in a different light, like I don't know if like I really like her or if its just a little crush like we got back when we were at school." I explained to Kells finally looking up at her and not at my IPhone.

"You know John, the best thing to do Is always give it time, you might have to road together without Randy a few more times or Randy might have a singles match and you two might not need to be out there with him. Just be very careful because you know Randy better than any of the boys back here, so you know how he is with his woman especially with Carmen he's really in love and you also know How much Carmen's in love with him too. If you still feel this way in a couple of weeks come back to me okay and I will give you a 5-10 step guide on what to do, I can never remember the exact amount of steps. Okay?" Kelly told me, I just nodded and thanked her for a heart to heart, and I gave her a quick hug and stood up and went over to Zack.

"I told you Broski I needed someone to have a heart to heart with, you would have been like what the fuck is wrong with this Broski." I laughed.

"Your Damn right" Zack laughed back, we one again embraced in a broski hug and with that I headed over to the Producers and Directors to find out how long they would be.


	4. Chapter 4 A Big Collision

_**Hey Guys I'm back, sorry for taking so long to update just haven't found time. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter will be the second part of Raw, so basically last Chapter was part 1 and this one is part 2. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and alerted this Fanfic. Also to any of you who read "Open Your Heart" by CMPunkFan101 you'll notice the little reference I made. So sit back, relax, read and enjoy. Be Sexy xoxo**_

**Randy Orton P.O.V ( Before Raw):**

I wonder where John has gotten too. I thought to myself Carmen and I were still making out and John never took this long checking how long the director and Producer was gonna be, he always enjoyed interrupting us he got a good laugh out of it.

"Where's Cena?" Carmen asked me, she must of read my mind.

"I don't know, I was just thinking the exact same thing, maybe we should go and find him" I said standing up, and picking Carmen up with me.

I wrapped my left muscly tanned arm around Carmen's petite waist, as we were walking out the door, I saw John walking back to the locker-room with the producer, director and crew. He asked us where we going, with 'C' and I replying at the exact same time 'to look for you' (we were so in sync).

"well I'm here now, let do dis" John replied sounding rather agitated at the start of his sentence. I brushed this off and we all walked back into the locker-room, and sat down waiting for the camera crew to set up.

"and in 3, 2" The camera man Adam said miming number 1, "ACTION!"

I was standing on the opposite side of the locker-room to Carmen with John next to me pulling his arm and wrist bands on, he then walked over to Carmen and started talking, I couldn't quite hear what he was saying but I assume it was something about the date. I did hear two things, Carmen told John that she loved him and John asked, 'How Much'. Then Carmen leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"CUUUUUUT" shouted the Director.

And it was over, he told us that when Carmen's kissing John on the lips they would cut away to commercial. He then also told us what would happen to John asking her how much she loves him. When everyone had left she ran into my arms.

**Carmen P.O.V (5 mins before Raw):**

It was 5 minutes before Raw started, and an hour before I had to go out. John, Randy and myself were sitting around like we always did before the show, just finishing off getting ready, before we went to catering for a drink and then to the biggest monitor by gorilla position to watch Raw.

As I heard the fireworks go off signalling the start of Raw I strolled into the bathroom to brush my teeth one last time and put on a little bit of extra lip-gloss. When I was done, I walked to the door to leave the locker-room shouting at the boys to get off their lazy asses and come down to the big monitor with me.

They did as they were told, Randy walked behind me playing with my straightened hair, John took the lead and headed to catering asking us what we wanted to drink and told us to head off and grab us all a good seat at the big monitor. I replied to Johns question about what we wanted to drink with water and a Pepsi,

" A protein shake, apple and diet coke please" Randy shouted out to John across the hallway, interrupting the WWE champion CM Punk who was in his stretching zone.

"Sorry Punk, how are you, Kayla and the baby going" I asked Punk who was one of Randy and mines best friends.

"That's ok and good thanks, Kay's in her last trimester, so one month to go. When you too gonna get hitched you been together for ages, but anyways, I think you too should get going, John wants you to get a good seat, but I'll definitely catch up with you guys later," Punk said getting back to his stretching, we waved goodbye to him and continued on walking.

"You know your gonna get fat mister, if you have all that" I scolded Randy for what he asked John to get him.

"Yeah well the ladies seem to like fataliscious Randy, so yeah in your face baby" He said poking his tongue out at me.

As we were still walking over to the big screen Randy continued playing with my hair, as we got there I spotted 3 good seats and grabbed them sitting down, Randy spotted John and waved him over. The show started with a quick segment between CM Punk and clown shoes John Laurinaitis, Punk told him and his cronies to leave the ring and they eventually did as they were directed and so Daniel Bryan came out for his match against Punk, They had a great match until AJ interrupted. Then was Big Show vs. Brodus, it was a decent match for 2 big guys, there was a segment, a promo and a few other things, after that was one more match it was Sheamus vs. The Miz before the Divas match and me on commentary and then John vs. Kane.

When The Miz and Sheamus's match was almost done they called all the Divas and John up to gorilla position. They hit my music first; I went out and did my usual entrance swapping some bits for holding up my Divas championship, as we were walking around the ring to get to the commentary table, John wrapped his arm around my shoulders. As we got to the announcers table Layla's music hit and out came Layla doing her usual entrance, then Beth Phoenix.

"So Carmen what's your opinion on Beth after your match against her last week" Michael Cole asked me, all Jerry could make up in a sentence was puppies.

"Well Michael, I'm one of the elite few whom have actually beat Beth by either pinfall or submission and I know your gonna say lots of the Divas have beaten her by pinfall but when I say that I mean not by a roll-up, but to truly answer your question Michael I respect Beth even more now than I did before." I replied, rolling my eyes at Jerry Lawler.

The match continued sadly with Layla loosing, when the match finished Randy came out and John got in the ring, (The match was a qualifying match for Randy and John to become Number 1 contenders) a shortened version of the date played up on the titantron, once Kane came out the referee rung the bell.

**John Cena P.O.V (during his match):**

As the Bell rung Kane stared me down, Randy and Carmen were on the outside of the ring cheering me on, and trying to rile up the crowd to cheer me on.

Kane and I engaged in a headlock, even though I was strong, Kane was stronger and overpowered me.

My match continued for another 10 minutes going back and forth, during the match Carmen and Randy had moved around the ring, also splitting up so now Carmen was on one side of the ring and Orton was on the other. When Kane knocked me out of the ring, and Kane being Kane couldn't wait for me to get back in the ring, he got out and picked me up and stood me back on my feet.

Once I was standing back up I ran around the ring, Of course Kane chased after me, he almost got me a few times Randy stepped out of the way when we came running around his side. As we approached the side Carmen was on, I swung around the pole to avoid her Kane had my shoulder, as she just stood there, still, not even moving, I had broken free and we were both still running Kane ran straight into Carmen.

As she slightly rolled on the ground after being hit, he was able to finish his stride and not stand on top of her. Everyone went silent, Randy came rushing over, Kane was standing still, as I stood there in shock, I heard Jerry Lawler say I guess that's what came of Carmen answering John's question on how much she loves him. Cole answered with obviously John was desperate enough to get back in the title picture of any championship.

The medics came out and they were placing her on the stretcher, and walking backstage Randy went with her as with Kane leaving to go backstage, I knew by now they had cut away and finished the airing of Raw so I grabbed a mic, standing in the ring.

"I don't want any of you guys to worry about Carmen, I'll tell you one thing she's probably awoken and his more than likely arguing with Randy whether to go and see the doctor or not, she ones tough lady, and that's why I love her." I said staying with the storyline, but I didn't say in which way I loved her, even though I do kind of like her in both ways. "I never meant for Carmen to get hurt, I was just trying to outsmart him, But Kane will pay for this, whether it's by me or Randy he will pay."

As I said that I dropped my mic in the ring and left to go backstage, as my music played I clapped hands with the fans and left through the curtains. I went straight to my locker-room to see if I was right about Carmen and Randy (he was so protective over her), as I got to the locker-room I waited outside. I pressed my ear against the door and had a listen, I was right they were kind of arguing over her to go and see the doctor/medic.

As I was about to push the door open and walk in, out came Carmen and Randy, they informed me that they were going to the doctor to get Carmen checked over. When they left I went in and had a shower, got changed into some black track pants, one of my old WWE shirts and a pair of white tennis shoes. Then I packed my bag, and waited for Carmen and Randy to get back.

As I was still waiting I remembered that we were all going to go to Miami Beach on our way to the next city along with Karlee and Layla, so I made sure I put my Black and white board shorts on top of my other stuff in my suitcase, by that time Randy had texted me to tell me they were just finishing up with the doctor.

**Randy Orton P.O.V (After Raw): **

We were just finishing up with the doctor, who had said Carmen was fine. I gave her a quick peck on the lips before placing my arm around her and left to go back to our locker-room, when we got back we had a quick shower and changed into our street clothes.

When all 3 of us were ready to leave, we chucked the bags in the car and drove back to the hotel, we had to get up early to leave early enough so we could get to Miami beach in time so we would still have enough time to get to the next venue. In my hummer we got talking

" I went to go and see Zack and Kelly this evening, that's why it took me so long to get the crew, if you were interested. But anyways, there a nice lookin couple aren't they." John said.

"They are, they're very cute together." Carmen chirped in.

"But not as cute as us right babe." John said in a jokey tone placing his arm around my shoulder as he was sitting in the front.

Carmen got a good laugh out of that "Yes we are beautiful" I said placing a kiss on his cheek whilst we were stopped at a traffic light.

It wasn't long after that, that we arrived at the hotel, we went up and Carmen and I said goodnight to John before we went to our separate rooms.

The next morning we got up and dressed into our bathers with clothes over the top, Carmen had on a black and white cheetah print Bikini, with a black dress over the top, she had on some black wedge heels and a cheetah print snapback hat. I had on my black board shorts with a grey V-neck t-shirt. We headed downstairs and waited for John at the table.

* * *

_**check out the Carmen's Layla's and Karlee's outfit here: **_**_ from_left_to_right_maxine/_**_set?id=50791028_


	5. Chapter 5 IN THE CAR ON THE BEACH

**Hey guys I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update just been busy, well not busy but just lazy and well un-inspired, but I'm back and hopefully should get at least 2 chapters done over the next week plus this one but it depends on reviews and stuff but anyways please enjoy the chapter and if you have any suggestions leave them in review or PM me. K xxxx**

* * *

**Randy Orton: P.O.V**

Shortly after John arrived, so did Karlee and Layla. We all piled out to my hummer, throwing our bags in the boot. Carmen and myself sitting in the front as I was driving and John sitting in the middle of the back seat in between the two other girls.

As we were driving we cranked up the tunes on Carmen's phone as she had it charging in the car, when a song came on that we all knew the lyrics too, we busted out singing. We were so loud with our singing we got some weird looks from other cars on the freeway even funnier ones from people who noticed us.

Whilst we were driving down John, Karlee and Layla all got entranced in a conversation between the three of them, so 'C' and I had some talking time alone together. As we both had several tattoo's (well mine are sleeve and Carmen's only got a few) we started discussing getting a tattoo to represent our relationship, we decided against getting each others names because we heard; once you get your partners name tattooed on you, your relationship is doomed. But we came up with some other ideas and put them to the others to narrow down our options kind of like a poll.

"Oi you lot in the back," Carmen said getting John, layla's and Karlees attention. "We want your opinion on something, so Randy and I are thinking of getting like a tattoo to represent our realationship, so we've come up with a few things but we're not sure which one"

"Ok so we have 8 ideas and we'll eplain them all once we've told you each one, so the first one is; One Direction," I explained.

"69" Carmen said.

"Cross."

"heart"

"infinity sign"

"soulmate"

"WWE logo"

"and his, hers," Carmen said finishing off our little list, "I'll explain the ones I said and Randy will explain the ones he said simple, so the floors all yours hun."

"One direction would be split over us so Carmen might have one and I'll have Direction and the reason behind it is because we move in One direction, we have the same goals and dreams and hopes and things like that we're simpatico. The cross would be on our fingers again split so I would have one side and 'C' would have the other and because well Carmen thought of it. The infinity sign would be on our wrist split so when put together we're full infinity this one is because we want to be together until infinity the end of time, and well the WWE logo we would both get one we're not splitting this one because this is were it all began for us. Ok babe your turn." I said after explaining my half of the tattoo ideas. Giving Carmen a quick kiss on the cheek while we were stopped at traffic lights.

"Oh my God I just thought of another one and the reason is kind of the same as the heart so I'll explain this reason and this ones the same for the heart just with a little less everyone got it." Everyone nodded showing they understood " Ok well it's a little stick figure I get half, boo bear gets half and it's because I don't feel complete without you with me."

"Nawwwwwwwwwww," John, Karlee and Layla awed in sync.

"ok now for the rest; 69 because we will 69 until the day we die, that may sound kind of gross because when we die we'll be all old and stuff but you get what we mean we will be forever young and keep our love alive, and one of us will get the 6 and the other the 9. The heart would be split and because the heart is the worlds symbol of love and that's what we have love and split because my heart is not complete without him with me and the other reason as the stick figure. Soul mate would get split over our knuckle so when we hold hands the word is complete and he is my soul mate and I am his. For the last one his, hers because I am his and he is mine." Carmen finished off explaining the tattoo ideas.

"So what do you guys think, we want you to eliminate 3 or 4 and then we'll finally decide because we're gonna get it around Christmas when the storyline is over with us 3. So now deliberate between the 3 of you and we want 3 or 4 eliminated by the end of the day so you have the rest of the day have fun" I chuckled a bit when I said have fun.

* * *

**Carmen: P.O.V**

4 hours had passed in the car since we had left Orlando which was the home of where Raw had been the previous night, we were getting close to Miami we were gonna have the night in Miami before we went back up to go to Tampa for the Wednesday house show.

As we approached the beach Randy and I dropped John and the girls off at the beach and went to the hotel to check in.

We checked into a real nice hotel and dumped our bags in our room then John's, Layla's, and Karlee's in the room they were sharing, as we were locking our friends room up, Randy whispered in my ear " Babe can I please have a gobbie, Like with all this storyline stuff that's been going on I haven't had one in ages so preeeeeease."

"ok but you have to make it up to me later," I slightly smirked at him.

"or I could make it up to you now and later" Randy said with a devilish look on his face starting to softly kiss my neck picking me up by the waist as I wrapped my legs around his waist carrying me down a couple doors to our room still softly kissing my neck.

* * *

**John cena: P.O.V**

The girls and I had already downed a Miami cocktail each and were enjoying some appetizers before lunch, while we waited for Carmen and Orton to arrive back from checking into the hotel.

"Knowing them two they've probably ended up having a fuck, even after 5 years it's just like they started going out," Layla laughed Karlee and I joining in.

As Layla said that not too long after, Randy and Carmen arrived and we ordered lunch and we told them, which tattoo ideas, we had voted out.

"The cross, we just felt you didn't really have a good enough explanation on to why you should get that one," I said starting off.

"The WWE logos, we thought it was not really too cheesy but it just I don't know I guess same as the cross real basic explanation," Layla said.

"and the final one his, hers like it's a hell cute idea and if I ever find a guy and we're like you two I'll definitely be borrowing that idea if he's up for a tattoo but the others were cuter, we couldn't really decide on a fourth one but One Direction maybe because it's the name of a band but Lay and I loved the explanation on that one so we're not too sure so yeah," Karlee said finishing us off.

* * *

**OK guys it's your turn tell me in review which one you think they should get, One direction is still in the running but let me just remind you of the choices; 69, stick figure drawing, soul mate, infinity sign, heart, one direction. Sorry it wasn't the best chapter in the world I just wanted to have a lazy day chapter in there just sort of showing off the relationship and stuff so I hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6 AUTOGRAPHS,MATCH&MORE FEELINGS

**Hey Guys, told you I would try to do 3 chapters over the next week so here we are number 2 of 3. Thanks for the reviews they always motivate me I especially didn't expect them the day that I uploaded haha. I hope it's not too bad remember REVIEW REVIEW on to the story….**

* * *

**Carmen; P.O.V:**

Yesterday was a great day, not only did we all have such a fun time at the beach but before Randy and I got there we had such a fun time (If you know what I mean) now we were heading to Tampa for a signing and house show. I always love driving through Florida it's such a beautiful place and we always had so much fun here. As we were coming into Tampa we saw the arena and then the place where we were doing the signing, we continued onto the hotel.

Once we arrived at the hotel, we all got checked in and went to our rooms we dropped our bags off and met up again in the lobby for lunch.

After Lunch we all went back to our rooms, John, Randy and I all started getting ready for the signing.

Once I'd had a shower I got dressed in a rust colour cropped chiffon gypsy blouse, dark denim low-rise skinny jeans, my favourite Jeffrey Campbell studded holy cross boots, a gold two finger cross ring and I was ready. Randy put on a pair of jeans and one of his Randy Orton shirts, once we were both ready we headed down to the lobby to meet up with John.

When boo bear and I arrived down in the lobby John was already down there waiting for us. We went to the car and drove down to the venue of the signing, the two tables were set up there was 5 of us signing autographs in total, there was Kane and Daniel Bryan and Randy, John and myself.

As it was a nice day they were having it outside, Randy drove around to the back of the building and we met up with Team Hell No (Kane & Daniel Bryan), we walked into the building, and a couple of security guards met with us. We strolled out and took our seats all the fans looked excited to see us. There was a pretty long line so we spent a few hours there signing autographs, taking pictures and talking to the fans. Once the line was all finished we spent another half hour there just sitting and talking before we finally went back to the hotel and picked up our sports bags and left to go to the arena for the nights show.

_***5 days later***_

**Randy Orton; P.O.V the night of Raw:**

It was Raw time I was sitting around stretching drinking a protein shake, when Carmen walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow you look Wow I don't know what it is but Wow," I said in astonishment.

"You've said that already, it's just a tight black dress with some cheetah pumps boo," she smiled, standing up I gave her a kiss on the lips she looked so beautiful.

"I love you love muffin" I said placing another kiss on her lips.

"I love you too Boo Bear" she said smiling through the kiss.

"lets go, lets go, lets go people it's fight time," John said busting in the room, "Raws already started we're up Carmen get that neck brace on, cos Kane's going down"

"ok, Ok we're coming" Carmen and myself said together.

As we were walking through the hallways on our way to gorilla position, we were all standing next to each other like the three amigos, Carmen in the middle and John and myself on either side of her, while we were walking through the halls Carmen and I were holding hands once we arrived at gorilla position, we unhooked hands and she linked with John.

**Carmen; P.O.V:**

"Who's music am I playing?" Darcy the producer asked a smile on his face.

"Randy and Cena's remix please" I asked politely, Darcy nodded and counted down from 5, on 1 he hit play and me and my boys went up the small ramp to get to the curtains, we heard our cue in the music and busted out the curtains to a warm welcome from the crowd.

The boys and I did a promo, with team hell no coming out and challenging them to a match, if they win they're the new number 1 contenders for tag titles and they also get a 2 on 1 handicap with Kane which was Daniel's idea.

**Third person;P.O.V (During Team Hell No vs. Cena and Orton):**

**DING DING DING**

Daniel and Randy started off the match, locking up in the middle of the ring, Cramen cheered on her team from ringside "por el amor de dios vamos muchachos" (For the Love of god come on boys).

As the match progressed it got very technical, Bryan eventually climbed up to the top rope for a flying head-butt, Randy got up and knocked Bryan Randy climbed up and superplexed Bryan. The two crawled to their respective corners and tagged their partners in, John was on fire hitting, kicking, going for the pinfall on several occasions only getting a 2 count can fired back but cena layed him out for the 5 knuckle shuffle and then the attitude adjustment finally getting the 3 count.

**DING DING DING **standing up he helped Carmen in the ring and celebrated with Randy and Caremn.

**John Cena;P.O.V:**

We were heading up the ramp after winning the match one last time before we went back through the curtains Carmen raised mine and Randy's arm in victory. We turned around and left through the curtain. Once we were backstage I split up from them and went to Kelly and Zack's locker-room.

"Hey Kell's, I'm Back" I laughed greeting Kelly who was the one who had opened the door.

"Hey Hun, how have you been, haven't talked to you since well the last time we well talked," Kelly laughed inviting me in.

"I still like her but it's like I know she doesn't like me but I want to tell her how I feel" I explained

"I love a guy that has the balls to tell me when he likes me, and I think when you're approaching the end of the storyline you should tell her how you feel and more than likely she won't reciprocate those feelings, because her and Randy are it they're the be all end all and I don't want to sound like a bitch or hurt your feelings when I say that but I caught up with her during the week and she was telling me how they were thinking of getting matching tattoos and was asking me for my opinion, trust me if it's not Carmen you will find your princess one day and you never know who it'll be. K hun?" Kelly explained to me really sympathetically

"K K2," I said nodding my head giving her a hug

"How about we go out tomorrow night and I'll try and help you find a girl and you can't say no, so I'll pick you up about 10 and wear something decently nice ok," Kelly said hugging me before I left her locker-room

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at 10 love you"

"Love you too hun bro" Kelly said closing her locker-room door.


	7. Chapter 7 A little Speed

Hey guys again thanks for the reviews, sorry if the last chapters haven't been amazing, just getting back into the swing of writing at the moment since I haven't written in ages. please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and let me know how I'm doing. K enjoy.

John Cena;P.O.V:

Tuesday 9:10pm-

I had just come up from the hotel gym after a two-hour workout; I got my room key card out of my gym bag. I unlocked the door and threw the bag down on the floor I plopped down on the bed, having a drink of water before grabbing my towel and heading into the bathroom for a shower.

9:20pm-I stepped out the shower and wrapped my towel around my waist; I grabbed another one to dry my minimal amount of hair off. I walked out my bathroom and went through my suitcase looking for something decent to wear.

9:40pm- I had tried on a bunch of different outfits trying to look decent, and I'd finally decided on a black business shirt, jeans, and black business shoes, I put on my favourite silver Rolex. I went into my bathroom again and brushed my teeth before I grabbed my room card key and wallet, and went down to the hotel lobby.

9:50pm- I walked around the lobby looking for an ATM to get some money out for the night. I asked one of the hotel staff where one was in the hotel and they gave me directions, apparently I had walked straight past it, silly me. I walked back to where they told me it was and got $500 out.

9:57pm- I arrived back at my hotel room just in time, not long after I had got back Kelly was knocking on my door. I opened the wooden door and my jaw had dropped to the floor, Kelly looked absolutely ravishing. She was wearing a tight red dress, black high heels, she had a black clutch that she was holding in her hand, a gold watch, Chanel earrings and a cross ear cuff, Her hair was long, wavy and flowy.

"Hey," Kelly said in an up beat tone giving me a hug, whispering in my ear whilst we were hugging, "pick your jaw up off the floor man."

"Sorry you just look so beautiful," I said in astonishment.

"Thanks, so you ready to go speed dating?"

"Wait what? Speed dating?"

"yeah speed dating, you know, you may not find your princess but at least you'll know more of what your looking for in a woman." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of my door way.

10:30pm- we pulled up outside this club called P3 that had a banner outside saying "Speed Dating Come meet Mr/Mrs Right, 11pm Tuesday 10/2" I got out of Kelly's little black Porche and stretched my legs, god her car is so tiny or maybe I'm just freakishly large. I walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door for Kelly, and helped her out the car, we linked arms and walked into the club.

Carmen P.O.V

I walked out of mine and Randy's hotel bathroom and walked over to him "Get dressed Boo," I said throwing some clothes at him, "we're going out on a date."

"ok, and might I just say you look dashingly ravishing," Randy said standing up off the bed.

"Thanks Boo," smiling I gave him a kiss on the lips. I was wearing a strawberry pink blouse, purple skinny jeans and purple high heels. For accessories I had on a light blue moustache 2 finger ring, a peace sign woven and stretch bracelet set, gold kiss me stud earrings, and my phone case was an old newspaper with the words; I am not pretty, I am not beautiful I am as radiant as the sun. My hair was in a French braid into a ponytail.

Randy got changed into some jeans, a white shirt with a stripy open business shirt and some black business shoes. Once he's finished getting ready he grabbed his phone and wallet and we left the hotel and went down to a little Italian restaurant.

The waiter greeted us, he was very friendly, he showed us to our table and pulled our seats out, once we were seated he gave us a menu each and asked if we'd like any drinks. Randy ordered a Red wine for me and a beer for himself, the waiter left and soon returned with our drinks, he gave us some time to talk and look over the menus before he returned.

John Cena P.O.V:

Kelly and I were sitting at the bar in the club with a drink in our hands, Kelly had a pina colada and I just had a regular beer. Not long after we got our drinks a little bell rung and everyone quietened down, a woman in her mid 30's with long brown hair stood up:

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm Piper, and welcome to P3's first ever speed dating night, when I ring the bell the woman will stand up and move one to the right, you have 2 minutes before I ring the bell for you to move on, if you and the person your sitting with are getting along and you'd like to continue talking or whatever, you need to stand up move to the bar so men take a seat and women go and find the first man you would like to speed date"

I took a seat and Kelly took a seat in front of me we decided we would speed date each other first, during our two minutes Kelly asked me if I had seen anyone I fancied, I replied no but told her I would give them all a chance.

2 minutes went by rather quickly and Piper had rung the bell, Kelly stood up and moved on to the next guy and a pretty red head sat down in front of me and introduced herself " Hi, I'm Bella"

"I can see by your name tag, but anyways I'm John," I joked.

"So John what are you doing here tonight apart from the obvious of speed dating," Bella smiled.

"It's a long story, but one of my best girl mates dragged me here to and I quote ' you may not find your princess but at least you'll know more of what you're looking for in a woman' so basically to know what I'm looking for if I don't find my princess" I chuckled. Bella and myself continued talking for the rest of the two minutes. She moved on and the next girl came, repeating the process for the rest of the night.

Once the night was over, Kelly drove back to the hotel I walked her to her room and said goodbye then I headed back to my own room for a good nights rest.

Randy Orton P.O.V:

"You know babe we never talk about marriage or engagement or how you'd want me to propose to you." I said in-between bites of my meal.

Taking a sip of her red wine " I would absolutely adore those things marriage and proposal and engagement but I never want to rush you and if you want to know how I'd like to be proposed to, boo all you got to do is ask" smiling she placed her glass back on the table.

"Ok well babe if I was ever to propose to you how would you like me to do it?" I questioned her piercing blue eyes.

"Well I have a couple of ways the first is we're out for dinner or on a picnic something like that and I bite into something like a bread roll or a muffin and the ring is inside and then you make a little speech and ask me to marry you or my other one you'll just have to ask Layla or Karlee" she teased.

"you meanie, I think I'll do that" I poked my tongue out before leaning in and giving her a kiss on the lips " Cheque please?"


	8. Chapter 8 & Your New Tag Team Champions

**A/N: I've skipped ahead a few weeks to the pay-per view, which is TLC. I am so sorry bout the lack of updates, I have just been so busy with school, work and personal shit, but i promise I'll update more because i am now on my summer holidays so i get about 7 weeks off. Please enjoy and I promise it will be getting good.**

* * *

Carmen P.O.V:

It was pay-per view time, the night of TLC and the last pay-per view of the year, so hopefully the boys and I end it with a bang. John and Randy were fourth on the card against Team Hell No, and I was fifth on the card defending my Divas Championship against Eve.

The show had started and the boys and myself started getting ready for our matches, I put on my ring gear and on-top of it i put on some managerial clothes. My ring attire was a purple top with purple shorts, on-top I had on a silver/gold sequin bra top and ripped denim mini shorts. I put on my Christian Louboutin Cheetah, Lace and red heels, I changed my industrial piercing bar to my black and white 'fuck off' one, and changed my belly ring to my dangly black 'fuck me' one. I put in my gold mini heart nose piercing, for my normal earrings i put in a gold and clear gem mask, plain black stud and gold and black crown stud earrings.

I had been to hair and make-up before the show and gotten my hair curled with a braid across, my make-up was natural apart from my eyes which had some dark eye liner and mascara on (A/N check out the outfit here: carmen_outfits_love_betrayal_chapt/set?id=64033060)

Before I left the locker-room i grabbed my black and white high-top converse that i wore as my wrestling boots. I walked over to where John and Randy were waiting for me at the big monitor, they had grabbed me a bite to eat, and we settled down to watch the show before it was our time to go up.

I snuggled under Randy's arm, kissing him before resting my head on his shoulder. Before us there was Antonio Cesaro vs R-truth, Miz TV, Kofi Kingston vs Wade Barrett and CM Punk addressing the WWE Universe.

* * *

Randy Orton P.O.V:

John and I waited patiently for our match, Carmen was snuggled up to me. We watched Cesaro defeat R-truth, Alberto Del Rio turn face on Miz Tv and Kofi defeat Wade. When Punk was up adressing the WWE Universe, the producer Darcy called Team Hell No and ourselves up.

Cena and mines remix went through the Barclay arena, and the crowd errupted with a mix reaction of cheers and boos, but mostly cheers. (What can I say? we're amazing) Carmen was hanging off the arm of John as we did our entrance. Team Hell No did their entrance with a massive eruption from the crowd of Yes'.

"Standing to my right, the challengers being accompanied to the ring by Carmen weighing at a combined weight of 486 pounds, John Cena and Randy Orton, Team Dynasty. And to my Left The WWE Tag Team Champions weighing in at a combined weight of 533 pounds, Kane and Daniel Bryan, TEAM HELL NO!" Justin Roberts boomed through the microphone introducing, ourselves and Team Hell NO.

The Bell rung and we were on our way.

DING DING DING

* * *

THIRD Person P.O.V: (During Team Dynasty vs Team Hell No match)

As the Match got under way, Daniel Bryan and John Cena started out the match. One of the commentators for the event JBL, was just about jumping out of his seat with excitement, He'd seen this match a few times already but now the titles were on the line and that always made a match better.

Bryan and Cena tied up in the middle of the ring, with Cena over-powering Bryan into his corner. Cena tagged in Randy and they started bashing on Bryan in the corner frequently tagging each other in and out.

Daniel managed to fight his way out of the corner yet only managed to the middle of the ring, John was the legal man for his team at that moment and ran across to Daniel's corner and knocked Kane off the ring apron. Daniel managed to hit John with an enzuigiri.

They both managed to crawl to their corners tagging in their partners, Kane came running at Randy, who performed a Lou Thesz press.

The match continued for another 7 minutes until, John performed his 5 knuckled shuffle. He tagged in Orton who hit Bryan with his RKO before he pummeled Daniel with his patented punt to the head, Cena ran across the ring, knocking Kane off the apron to stop him from interferring, Randy covered him for the; one, two, three.

DING DING DING!

* * *

CARMEN P.O.V: (AFTER THE MATCH)

I rushed into the ring to celebrate with John and Randy, embracing them in a hug and hoisting their arms in the air. John picked me up in a hug spinning me around, and doing what he was told and proceeded to make-out with me. He put me down and we proceeded backstage, once we were backstage, I quickly changed into my converse wrestling boots, I took off my managerial gear revealing my purple wrestling attire which I had on underneath, I took my varsity from Randy and gave him a kiss on the lips, as i put my varsity on and the producer Darcy started my music. I unlocked lips with Randy and ran up the small ramp making it up there just in time to make it to the stage for :

I'm feeling sexy and free

Like glitter's raining on me

You're like a shot of pure gold

I think I'm bout to explode

I busted out the curtains, with the crowd erupting out of their seats, I did my small hair flip and blew my kiss to he crowd

" The champion From San Juan, Puerto Rico, Carrrmen!" Justin Roberts introduced. I continued my entrance down to the ring, my opponent Eve was already inside, I handed my Divas championship to the referee who swiftly rung the bell and the match was under way.

After a solid 8 minute match, I hit Eve with my signature spinning heel kick, who got up and walked right into an RKO and STFU, she tapped out and the referee rung the bell.


	9. Chapter 9: 1 Contenders and Bookings

**A/N: Hey guys, thankyou all so much for the reviews, it really does inspire me to carry on. This chapter I really am jumping ahead a lot but if I don't you'll be getting bored, so last chapter we were at TLC which is in December this chapter we're jumping ahead to March so It's Wrestlemania season. Enjoy my sweeties.**

* * *

John Cena P.O.V: Raw March 12

It was time for the 2nd Raw of March, and Randy and I had held the titles for a little over 2 months now, and we are starting to wrap up Carmen and mines romantic story line, not that you could tell from watching it on TV.

Tonight we would be finding out who we would be facing at Wrestlemania, they were wrapping up a Tag team title tournament, and tonight it was Team Rhodes Scholars vs Team Hell NO.

Randy, Carmen and I are going to be sitting out on commentary, it's the fourth match on the card, so we all decided to go and get ready.

After Randy and I had won the Tag titles, Carmen had made us smarten up whenever we weren't in a match, so now instead of before were we would wear just our wrestling gear with one of our shirts on over the top, Carmen makes us put on a suit without a tie.

So tonight I got dressed into a light grey suit without a tie, Randy put on a black suit with a purple checkered shirt and no tie. Carmen looked stunning in a black dress with sequin panel bust and a pair of Black Christian Louboutins with a dragon on them.

Once we were all ready, all 3 of us stood in front of a mirror in the locker-room and took some #locker-roomSelfies cause #YOLO. Ok Carmen was right, now that we're the champs we really should clean up our looks and damn I surprise myself every week with how good we look.

Before we left our locker-room we did a Tout, we all grabbed our phones and headed over to gorilla position.

* * *

**Carmen P.O.V:**

As we were walking over to gorilla postion, I changed my lock background on my Iphone to one of the selfies we had taken in the locker-room of Randy and I kissing and changed my normal background to a pic John had taken of Randy and I together showing off our outfits. I showed Randy and he wrapped his arm around me a gave me a kiss on the lips

"Aren't we a Handsome couple" He said smiling taking his lips away from mine. All I could do was laugh at how adorable he was.

When we got over to gorilla position, there was just one match before us, so I went and got my hair and make-up quickly touched up.

Randy came over and told me we had to go, because our entrance was up next. We strolled back over to where John was standing, Darcy the producer pressed play on our music.

"Please welcome the WWE divas champion Carmen and the WWE tag team champions, Randy Orton and John Cena, Team Dynasty," Lillian Garcia announced.

Since the boys won the tag titles, we came up with a new entrance which was very similar to the former tag team MNM, except without; paparazzi, red carpet and the splits that Melina did on the ring apron.

We made our way down to the commentary booth, sat down and put a pair of headphones on each. We commentated on the match whilst it went on and John and I talked about our 'relationship'.

* * *

**John Cena P.O.V:**

Team Hell No had won the Tag title finals, so Randy and I would be facing them at Wrestlemania, which I'm excited about I always enjoy having a match with them two. As I made my way back to the locker-room area, I untucked my shirt and started undoing the buttons on it to.

I walked past Zack and Kelly's locker-room and stopped, I backed up and knocked on the door. Luckily Kelly answered the door.

"Hey stranger, long time no see, how are you?" Kelly smiled, her pearly white teeth glinting in the light of the backstage of the arena.

Giving her a hug I replied, " Heya, I'm Good good?"

we talked for a little while before she asked me about the Carmen situation. She asked me how much longer the storyline had left and I replied telling her about two to three weeks, which would put us at the first Raw after Wrestlemania. Kelly told me to tell Randy and Carmen after our match at Wrestlemania and see where we go from there.

* * *

***RAW BEFORE WRESTLEMANIA***

* * *

**RANDY ORTON P.O.V:**

Finally the tonight is the last Raw before Wrestlemania which means Wrestlemania week, It was lunchtime and instead of spending it with Carmen who I heard was with John and they were talking with Vince and some creative members, I was out shopping with Karlee and Layla, Carmens two best friends in the whole world. Now your probably thinking what's he out shopping for with Carmens two biffles, well I'm not only shopping I'm also booking a whole load of crap.

"Hey Mackelmore, can we go thrift shopping"started playing and I immediatley knew it was my phone, I picked it up and said hello.

"hello, Mr Orton, It's Troy from Ace Above Skywriting, I'm just ringing to let you know your message is booked in for the 2nd of April," The man on the other end of the phone spoke.

"Thankyou, so much, just give me a ring when it's done as I won't be there to see it done live but I will have a camera crew there." I replied back

"Ok Mr Orton, Speak soon." Troy said hanging up the phone.

Just after I had hung up the phone with Troy the phone rung again.

"Hello, It's Paul Higgins, the boys would love to do it and are very excited about it, they have never done anything like this and want everything to go as smoothly as it can, and they're all total suckers for romance, The 2nd of April is fantastic." The second caller i had, had said.

"hi, thankyou so much, Madison Square Garden at two thirty in the afternoon." I replied back.

"Alright we'll see you then, They'll be practising day and night, have a nice afternoon Mr Orton see you on the second." Paul said hanging up the phone.

_Everything is finally falling perfectly into place._


	10. Chapter 10: A Night Truly to Remember

**A/N: LET ME KNOW IF THIS REMINDS YOU OF ANYTHING XX**

* * *

April 1st Wrestlemania time, the time of year every superstar and diva works towards. None more than one half of the tag team champions, John Cena. After his big loss to The Rock at the previous Wrestlemania, he had been working so hard in the tag team division with Randy Orton.

Tonight Randy Orton and John Cena, Team Dynasty would be facing off against their arch rivals in Daniel Bryan and Kane, Team Hell No. Carmen would be having her dream match, an iron man match facing off against the queen of extreme Lita.

John and Randy's match was first so Carmen got dressed into a sequin blue bandeua peplum dress, a pair of goldy nude diamante studded Christian Louboutin 'Highness' heels. Her hair was cascading in curls, she had a bright red lip and dark eyeliner and mascara and black nail polish. she changed her insutrial bar to a devils pitchfork, and changed her normal 3 studs to a gold key, silver hanging cross, and a plain red stud.

Randy put on his purple trunks, and his snakeskin boots, and wrapped his WWE Tag team title around his waist. John got dressed into his usual green short things and tied his laces on his Jordans, he grabbed his title and his phone. Once they were all ready they left to go over to gorrila position.

Once they arrived over there, Randy and John handed their phones and tag titles to Carmen and ran some sprints around the backstage area of the arena. They did this about 5 times to warm up their muscles and get the adrenaline running through all of their body and not just certain parts. They did some stretching before Darcy the producer told them it was time for the first match of the show, Carmen wrapped Randys title around his waist and gave him a kiss goodluck, she handed John his title and placed her hand in his for the entrance. Team Hell No did their entrance first as they were the challengers, When Kanes music hit the crowd went wild with yes'.

"The Following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Tag Team Championships, introducing the challengers at a combined weight of 533 pounds Daniel Bryan, Kane, Team Hell No" Lillian Garcia introduced.

Darcy pressed play on Randy and Johns music and wished them luck, he held the curtain back so they could walk through it. The crowd erupted as they heard Team Dynasty's music.

"And their opponents at a combined weight of 486 pounds, they are the WWE tag team champions, John Cena, Randy Orton, Team Dynasty." Lillian announced, stepping out of the ring.

*DING DING DING*

The bell rung and the match was under way, John and Kane were starting out the match. Kane started to walk towards John, but he asked him to wait, he ushered for Carmen to get up on the ring apron. John gave her a little ceremonial good luck kiss, she got back down on the floor.

John came running at Kane who chokeslamed him and tagged Daniel in who climbed up on the top rope, Kane ran over to where Randy was standing and knocked him off the ring apron. Daniel jumped off the top turnbuckle delivering his patented flying headbutt, he covered John and the referee counted

ONE, TWO, THREE

DING, DING, DING.

" Oh My God, Kane and Daniel Bryan are The Tag champions" Michael Cole shouted on commentary, as surprised as everyone else in the arena.

"The winners of this match and the New WWE Tag team champions, Kane, Daniel Bryan, Team Hell NO,"Lillian announced.

Carmen looked on from ringside with shock and worry from John to Randy. As Kane and Daniel Bryan showed off their championships, John rolled out the ring, Carmen and Randy helping him. John was seething, looking from Daniel Bryan to Carmen.

Carmen tried to testify to John telling him it wasn't her fault him still seething. John had a right to be seething, he had just lost the tag team titles for his team in a misley 18 seconds.

They all headed backstage, and Carmen went straight to the locker-room to get changed for her match. She replaced her dress with a gold studded black bra and black shorts and replaced her Louboutin's with her black high top converse. She put on some of her black and white gummy bracelets.

She sat at the big monitor with the rest of the superstars and divas watching the show, Carmen was fifth on the card, so by the time she was ready she had to sit through the third and fourth match. When the fourth match was wrapping up Darcy called Carmen and Lita up to gorilla position.

Lita could see how excited Carmen was and told her "You look amazing, good luck out there."

All Carmen could muster up to reply back was "you too," she was too excited and nervous at the same time to put any words together.

Ever since Lita came back in January and challenged Carmen to the 30 minute iron man match, they had been doing some amazing promos and segments together, and tonight Carmen was hoping to put on the caliber of match that Trish did with Lita.

I'm Feeling Sexy and Free

Like Glitters raining on me

went through the arena and the crowd erupted with mixed reactions, Carmen did her usual entrance having to shake out her hands every now and then to get the adrenaline out of them.

"The Following is a 30 minute iron man match, introducing first, from San Juan, Puerto Rico, she is the WWE Divas Champion, Carrrmen" Lillian Introduced.

She's like a lost flower

growing out through the crack

The crowd went bazerk, the crowd went nuts, the crowd got up out of their seats.

"and her opponent from Atlanta Georgia, Litaaaaa" Lillian said stepping out of the ring.

*DING, DING, DING*

The bell rung and the match was under way and so was the timer counting down the thirty minutes.

The two woman were very evenly matched, and kept countering each other as they had a very similar wrestling style, by now we were twenty minutes into the grueling match. Lita had scored a total of 3 pinfalls and submissions and so had Carmen, the last 10 minutes of this match would determine the winner.

Carmen tried for an RKO but lita reversed it and went for the twist of fate. Both woman realised they had reached a stalemate. Randy came running out and distracted Lita long enough for by the time she turned back around and focused her attention on Carmen, she was able to hit Lita with an RKO, she covered her hoping to break the stalemate.

One, Two

And Lita kicked out. The crowd started chanting "THIS IS AWESOME" for the third time in the match.

By now there was a minute left in the match and Lita was still laid out and there was still a tie in scores. Carmen climbed the ropes up to the top turnbuckle and hit Lita with a moonsault. The crowd started chanting "HOLY SHIT" Carmen went for the cover, the clock was counting down from three itself, the referee started counting:

ONE, TWO

and again Lita kicked out, Half the crowd was chanting "HOLY SHIT" and the other half was chanting "THIS IS AWESOME".

The timer buzzed and the referee rung the bell

*DING, DING,DING.*

"After thirty minutes the score is three all, therefore this bout ends in a draw." Lillian announced.

Carmen helped Lita up. Lita grabbed Carmen's championship from the ref and handed it to her, shaking her hand and raising her arm. The two beautiful woman took a bow and left to go backstage. When they stepped back through the curtains, every WWE superstar, diva and crew member was standing and clapping.

* * *

**John Cena P.O.V (After Wrestlemania had finished):**

Ok it was time, it was time to tell Carmen and Randy that I kinda liked Carmen. Honestly I feel like I'm gonna shit my pants but a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do.

I walked over to where Carmen and Randy were standing at catering.

"Um ok, guys I got something to tell you and it goes a little something like this. Carmen, I Like you a lot." I said very nervously.

Randy went to take a shot at me, before Carmen interveened " NO, NO, NO, NO, NO ,NO, RANDY NO. BOYS DON'T MAKE ME GET DANIEL BRYAN."

"OK OK" Randy and I both said.

"Ok look, I love you both so much, but theres a difference, John I love you like that big over-protective brother I always wish I had, had but I love Randy like the love my life which he is, I never knew what love was until I met Randy and we've been together what 5 years, and where still able to play around with each other like how we did when we were first going out YES we fight like an old marry couple but we love and play like we just met. I hope you can understand John, I'm so sorry" Carmen said giving me a hug.


End file.
